


Commentary: Pilot

by Girl Hunter (kristi_cagle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Review, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristi_cagle/pseuds/Girl%20Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentary from Jo's PoV of the pilot ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commentary: Pilot

  


Okay, so, I've decided that the boys could use some friendly advice.  And who better to give friendly advice than yours truly?  I mean, c'mon now, we all know that bartenders give the best advice int the UNIVERSE, so, I should take their little adventures and point out (oh so helpfully, of course) the highlights and, of course, where Dean went wrong.

Don't think I'm picking on you, hon, 'cuz I'm really not.  I mean, at least, unlike your brother, not  _every_  girl you sleep with ends up dead.  The country would be missing quite a few women if they all dropped like flies.  Maybe that's why Sam doesn't get laid as often as you do...hmm.

Anywho.

So, we get our first peek into the Winchester past.  I'm...going to not really remark much on this right now.  It's...rough for them, I know, and anyway, it's not that vital to the story right now.

Anywho, our favorite Jolly Green Giant has broken from Dean and their father, and has been attending law school.  Dean comes in looking for help because their dad's missing.  

Problem one, Dean, sweetie.  You were bound to get your butt kicked, wandering into his apartment without even knocking.  Even if you were looking for beer.

Moving on.  

Sam doesn't want to go, but he ends up going.  They find out that the case they're working on, their dad had been working as well, and has gathered information.  Their dad seems to like to tape things all over walls in motel rooms, which is, sorry guys, kinda stupid.  I mean, hello!  maid service!  Anyway, Woman in White.  That's what Papa Smurf figured out.

Okay, so, since I'm doing this, and this  _is_  a Hunter's Blog, I should talk about  what a Woman in White is.

**Glossary for the Under-Informed, pt 1:**

**Woman in White** : This is a chick that has a cheating  ~~scumbag~~  husband.  She finds out about his dickish ways and freaks out, killing her kids, and then kills herself.  She's classified as a VERY aggressive spirit.  Hold on to your panties, gents, and make sure you're not a cheater, because she will make you vanish. ~~Good riddance.~~   Best advice if the good ole salt and burn doesn't help.  Take that bitch for a car ride to her home.

And don't let her drive.

Seeing Dean all muddy and apparently smelling like a toilet...that's pretty priceless.  And they're so cute all baby faced!  I just wanna pinch some cheeks  ~~and slap some asses~~.  Good job, boys, for getting this one handled!


End file.
